A computer graphics system with a two-dimensional (2D) interface and a three-dimensional (3D) interface will take input and have displays specific to each dimensionality. For example, a traditional 2D system will have a mouse, a keyboard, and a monitor, and this 2D system can be extended by adding a 3D system that includes a Head Mounted Display (HMD) and a six-degree-of-freedom (6DOF) controller. These systems can operate in parallel on the same set of applications and data, which creates challenges in determining where input should go and what should be shown on which display. Current Virtual Reality (VR) software solutions use a modal model, where only one form of display and input can be used at a time. That is, a user may either interact with the 2D interface or the 3D interface, such that each interface is mutually exclusive.
Thus, there exists a need for improvement in the interoperability between 2D computer graphics systems and 3D computer graphics systems.